Welcome to Naruto World
by kakashigurl20
Summary: A girl name Hotaru gets transported to the Naruto World from her necklace, why did her necklace take her here? Well you'll have to read it in order to find out!KakashiXOC(also actionAdventure)
1. Default Chapter

_In the first chapter, you'll be viewing Hotaru, one of the main characters of this fanfic called Welcome to Naruto World! Enjoy this chapter as more chapters are developing!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Tsunani Hotaru!**

"Beep! Beep!" The clocked ringed, "beep…beep…BANG!" I smashed the clock.

"Aw," I groaned desperately, "another day to be bored."

I got out of bed looking like the ugly duckling of the litter. I took a look at myself in the mirror. Long blonde tangled up hair (in the mornings), little bit of a gaunt look body. Average height not so tall, not so short. Yep, just your plain average Tsunani Hotaru.

I strolled out of my room, took of my pajamas,and walked into the warm watered shower spraying down my entire body. I've never felt this before. Well except getting into the toasty warm shower everyday! It's been a long time since I've felt this feeling before, a long time.

I have never really met my parents or have ever remembered of what they looked like. So I'm just an orphan living in a house all by myself. A few friends just come over and we just hang out like any other group of friends would do. But a lot group of girl friends usually have boy friends around. And I don't have a boy friend.

When I was growing up in junior to high school, I had a lot of boy friends, over a dozen at least. It was a lot then because I was popular and had rivals who were jealous of me because I have the cutest guy in the world (they say). Possibly a lot of girls envied me, but except for one person…me!

I know, I know! You think that all girls would be so pleased when they have boyfriends. But the missing point is…I HAVE NEVER FALLEN IN LOVE! Nope, not even over a dozen of boy that I've dated that I've actually loved, I mean really all they wanted me for was the popularity and hot and sexy looks. They are PERVERTS! I seriously don't understand men at all!

I got out of the long but peaceful shower and paced straight towards my room. I equipped my non-sleeved red-violet top shirt on. My light- tan shirt with a loosen chain belt. And I grabbed my high boot sandals and putted them on my feet. Got my long gloves, I'm always cold around the arms, even during the spring answer summer. Plus I have scars around them; you could say that's part of the reason too.

"Time to go," I said cheerfully. As almost walked out of my I said to myself, "Wait a minute, I'm forgetting something…OH MY NECKLACE!" Even though my necklace wasn't too far from mecough 2 meters cough, I still ran to it like it was the end of the world. I went to my unicorn jewelry box and opened the box to get it my necklace. This necklace was SO important to me!

I t look like a leaf- shaped necklace, but blue though, and it had some freaky looking type of writing, definitely not Japanese writing. Anyways, I've tried to ask wise men, monks, priests to tell me what it says! But none zero amount of info! I thought holy guys knew everything! But that proves that I was wrong. I had this necklace since I was an infant and I don't know what it means. Its sucks not knowing everything about yourself. But I still take good care of this necklace and always wear my necklace every day. Always!

I putted the necklace on and started walking down. I opened the outside door; I saw the sun blazing out of the city of Tokyo, my wonderful home. I wished that it was a village though. It has more fresh air there and not that much people living in villages as much as in cities. But it was still beautiful.

I took my walk like every morning; I always take it to the forest. I love the forest, that why I bought a house near one.

I still kept walking until I heard a voice, "Hey! Hotaru!" I looked to see who called me I around myself for a while, "Umm…hello? Who called my name?" Until a saw a pink haired girl's face that was an inch away from me. "AHH! SAKUYA!"I screamed loud, my heart felt like it was going to burst any second, "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Heehee..," she giggled, "Sorry…"

I tried to catch my breathe, grudging my heart with my hand, "Never, ever…do that…AGAIN!"

"Again, I'm sorry. Would you like to get a cup of coffee down at the Latte Café?"

"Um…I'll just get a cappuccino there, Sakuya."

"Okay, last one is a rotten egg!" She swiftly ran to the café.

I ran right behind and started complaining, "Now when did we say we were having a race!"

"Just now!" She replied, "And it looks like you're going to be the rotten egg!" She laughed away as she ran.

Wefinally got to the Latte Café place, but guess who the rotten egg was? She was. I am pretty fast really, when I was in high school people called me Flash because I was a person who can run against the speed of light.

Sakuya was all pooped out, I was glad we got to the café just in time to refresh Sakuya.

We got into the café, it looked like any other café. We usually sit in the high chairs by Mr. Kimono, the guy who serves us coffee, now he's a friend of ours so now we get discounts. Sweet!

"Hi! Girls!" said Mr. Kimono.

"Hi," we both gasped exhausted from running.

"Boy, you two sure need something!" He laughed.

"Heh, yeah." I said, "Nice one, we'll have one cappuccino and--"

"One coffee!" Sakuya gasped again.

"Ha,ha! Okay!" He left to go prepare our orders.

I looked at Sakuya. She gazed around the café, looking for something. I followed her to see where she was looking. I stared at her again and suddenly she lifted her eyebrow. Bulls eye. I looked where she was looking, uh oh…a guy!

" Hey, Hotaru get a load of that guy!" She muttered, "Isn't he hot!"

He had short gelled brown hair. Blue crisped eyes, but not as crisped as mine. Wore jeans and a long blue sleeved shirt. Just like any guy I've dated before!

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"Let's not talk about this, Sakuya."

"Aw, come on! He might be the right one!"

"I said no!"

"Come ON!"

She kept pushing me and pushing me about until I finally exploded and stood up abruptly.

"I SAID NO! AND I WILL NEVER EVER FALL IN LOVE!"

There was a moment of silence. Everyone in the café stared at me. I felt embarrassed. I hardly get embarrassed. Last time I got embarrassed was when I tripped over and spilled lemonade all over myself, but that was not in public, this was.

I sat down again not saying and people just went back to the normal pace.

"Here you go girls, one cappuccino and one coffee." Mr. Kimono announced.

"Thank you!" Sakuya muttered happily.

"Thank you." I glumly said.

Sakuya looked at me and gave me a frown for a minute. Then she smiled.

"Sorry about that Hotaru, I shouldn't be so pushy."

"No, no…I'm sorry I shouldn't be…I didn't wanna be…oh that's okay."

For some reason I just couldn't say anything until—

"Hey how about I'll take you out tonight at the dance club, that'll probably cheer you up a bit!"

She tried to make things better. I knew she was. And I was happy for her.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, thanks Sakuya."

"No problem." She smiled and drank her coffee.

It was night time me and Sakuya went to the Dance Club just as we planned.

All we just did was talk and drink. I didn't drink that much but poor Sakuya did!

"Ah, what a lovely morning," she yelped.

"Um…Sakuya its night time," I corrected.

"Huh? Oh, right um bar guy can I have another!"

I looked so pathetic the way she looked all drunk. I can't believe she drank 4 cups already, I thought she would've passed out already, but she still hanged in there. Which was kind of bad when you're drunk, who knows what she'll do. I laughed and started looking at my necklace.

Sakuya noticed me staring at the necklace, and started wailing.

"Why do you always look at that necklace every time I hang out with you!"

"It looks pretty," I said softly. As I saw it the blue color started moving, I've never seen do that before.

"Yea, yea, whatever! Hey where's my drink!"

It was getting late; it was about 1:30 a.m. Sakuya looked so red around her face she looked like a red cherry. Sakuya was too damn drunk so I have to carry her home. It wasn't that far. Thank god. She was sleeping through the whole time we were walking, well, I was walking.

I brought her into her house and got her PJ's on and got her into bed and left. I'm positive she'll be sleeping tonight. Heheh!

I walk the path of the forest as I usually do. Pacing slowly actually, just to see the forest even though it was dark and late. While I was walking I looked at my necklace. Just to see if it will do the same thing it did at the Club. But it did!

"God!" I gasped to the necklace, "If you don't want to tell me where I came from, then at least show me where I came from!"

After what I said, the necklace started to react. The necklace's color started changing different color. This was very weird. The ground started shaking. I got desperate. Then a white flash occur from the necklace. I closed my eyes because I the light was so bright. I felt like I was being picked up, but, by no one. I started spinning around and around. I felt like I was going to throw up. The white light made a huge flash again. It went pitch black…

* * *

Hey! I hope you guys like this one! I know no Naruto characters are not inthis chapter. Sorry, but the next chapter will. I just wanted you guys to know more about Hotaru before we get the story going. And I thought it was a great idea. 

Next Chapter you'll find out what happened to Hotaru and who she'll be meeting.

**Kakashigurl20**


	2. Chapter2: Unexpected visit, Enter NAruto...

_I hope you guys liked chapter one (even though it didn't have any Naruto characters in that chapter).Well, this is actually my first fanfic I have ever made so...yea! Anyways, the first Chapter ended where Hotaru's necklace started acting a little quirk. She now sucked up by the light. And where is she? Well this chapter will tell you all! _

** Chapter 2: Unexpected Visit;**

**Enter the World of Naruto!**

* * *

**(Right now its 3rd person point of view)**

The sun's shine reflected onto the water like spilled painted. The plain green trees that surrounded the leaf village were pure healthy and vigorous, the breezy wind flowing through nature. It was a perfect afternoon for Konoha! Even for the four ninjas that are training by the sparkling lake. I guess?

"Okay, okay…I can do this now," rumbled the blonde spiky hair boy, "Kakashi-sensei, I think I got it!"

"Oh, Naruto!" sighed the pink-haired girl, "You just don't get it!"

"Heh, idiot!" muttered the raven haired boy.

"Hey you two shut up! Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto looked around standing at the same spot for his sensei. Not answering Naruto. Naruto was not an impatient type of boy.

"Kakashi-sensei come here!" growled Naruto. "I think I can do the Chidori skill."

It was still calm; the other gazed at Naruto like he was a maniac, which he was. Then a voice was summoned. "Oh, really?"

The three scanned the tree and bushes to spot the spoken person. And they did. They saw their sensei across the lake lying in the glisteningbushes. Sleeping and his face covered by his favorite book "Come, Come Paradise" and as well, his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto, "Look!"

"I'm look-in, I'm look-in…" muttered Kakashi.

"No you're not!" Cried Naruto, "Your book is still covering your face!"

"Come on Naruto," mumbled Sakura, "I don't really think that's what Chidori looks like compared to Sasuke's!"

Naruto turned to Sakura, started scowling, and then turned to Sasuke, leaning on a tree by him and growled, Sasuke growled back. Sakura gave a sweat drop sighed and said, "I wish you two would stop competing with each other."

Naruto ignored pivoted around towards the lake. He cried again. "Kakashi sensei, PLEASE!"

Suddenly a huge puffy cloud came upon Kakashi quickly without letting him notice, a cry from the cloud, "AHHHH!" A girl popped out of the cloud and body slammed Kakashi chest to chest. The girl was knocked out. Kakashi blushed so much when he noticed a girl on him knocked out, drooling on his chest. Lying on the ground, he didn't move.

"What the—"the three across the lake muttered. The three scurried away towards the bushes to help out their sensei.

When they got there they saw two adults laying there. One was their there sensei with the silver wavy hair and a girl in a red-violet sleeveless shirt with a light tan shirt and high top sandal boots right on top of him, which made Kakashi blushing when the three saw him this way.

Naruto stepped up to his instructor knelt down to his level and asked. "Is this what you've been doing while I was calling out to you?"

Sakura turned red and punched Naruto right in the skull, which cause a huge lump on Naruto's head.

"Sorry I asked," he replied.

"Instead of asking questions Naruto," continued Sakura, "Maybe it's better if we help Kakashi-sensei up instead!"

"That's a wise decision Sakura," agreed Kakashi, still a little bit red.

"Then lets help him up," stated Sasuke. The other two nodded and walked to a spot where they could drag the mysterious lady. Naruto and Sakura got each leg, and Sasuke got the arms. They dragged her gently and drifted her by the lake where it was more comfortable. Kakashi stood up and swabbed himself up. He walked to where the three and the girl was.

"What should we do with her?" worried Sakura, "we just can't leave her here!"

"I'll take her!" Exclaimed Naruto, "She can live with me!"

"NO!" cried Sakura upbraiding Naruto, "Your houseis way too messy and not healthy for a girl to live under, plus it's too small!"

"Well she can't live with me," declared Sasuke folding his arms looking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed, but he didn't look like he was flirting though. 'Darn it!' she thought, then muttered, "She can't live with me either. My parents would freak!"

The three adolescents looked at her, then at each other, and then finally looked at their instructor.

Kakashi blinked a few times, folded his arms for minute to think, and scratched hissilverwavey hairwith his right hand.

And spoke, "Oh, okay, I'll take her."

Sakura and Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke unfolded his arms and walked toward the knock out body and said, "Then, we better do it now it's getting a bit late."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, the three looked at Kakashi. Kakashi blinked then asked, "What?"

Naruto and Sakura giggled, and then Sakura answered, "Would you do the honors? She's your guest now, right?"

Kakashi sighedthan shrugged and replied, "Fine."

He strolled to the blonde hair girl's side. Picked her up and lifted her on to his shoulders. Naruto and Sakura smiled again. The four ninjas with a knock out girl traveled back to the leaf village to go to Kakashi's house. While they were walking, Kakashi kept thinking 'why me!'

* * *

_End of Chapter two. Poor Kakashi he has to baby sit the new guest (which is Hotaru)_

_What do you think Hotaru's reaction when she wakes up? How does she feel living in this world?_

Find out in Chapter 3: Welcome Hotaru!

**Kakashigurl20**


End file.
